


Speechless

by Kim (Kimberly_RB)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, No Plot, Shameless Smut, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimberly_RB/pseuds/Kim
Summary: No plot.Just straight up smut🤣 you have been warned!Just a gift to the DFSD squad🤣
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	Speechless

_"Oooooh Vegetaaaa…."_ Bulma moaned loudly as Vegeta lapped at her core and squeezed her breasts, her toes curling in ecstasy.

He hummed in response and the sound reverberated through her entire body, making her whole body shiver. Her legs started shaking, pussy throbbing while Vegeta eagerly licked, sucked and kissed her clit.

Vegeta was training in the GR when Bulma abruptly turned it off, sauntering into the room with a tight red mini dress. She immediately jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his narrow waist, kissing him all over his face before she passionately kissed him. He held her close to him, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. 

She then let go of him again, sliding down to her knees. Looking up at him with her innocent big blue eyes, she made quick work of removing his tight training shorts and boxer. She took his growing length in hand and started stroking him before taking him into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat.

Vegeta's hand went to Bulma's head, running it through her hair. "Oh fuck, Bulma…."

She pulled away and gazed up at him as she whispered, "Make me a mess, Vegeta." 

Vegeta grabbed the back of her head with one hand and she almost wanted to slap that cocky smirk off his face. "Open up." And she did. He shoved his thick hard cock into her mouth, pushing her into the control panel of the GR behind her. He roughly thrusted himself into her mouth, hissing every time he hit the back of her throat. 

Tears streamed down her face, she took all he gave her. Her eyes closed and she moaned, feeling his cock throb. "Ah shit, Bulma." 

Her humming in response did it for him, because she felt his warm seed going down her throat before she heard his grunting. She eagerly guzzled everything down. 

"You're so good, my Queen." He mumbled, pulling her up to her feet. "That was a nice surprise. What do you want me to do?" He asked, kissing her neck.

"Hmmm…. Just take me to our room, Vegeta."

He pulled his pants up and picked Bulma, bridal style and walked to their bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed to have his way with her.

So here they were now. 

"Please, Vegeta…." She moaned louder, writhing underneath the attack of his tongue. 

"Cum, Bulma." Vegeta demanded before he let his tongue vibrate with superhuman speed which had Bulma screaming as she came. He earnestly lapped up everything she gave him.

Bulma was glad that she soundproofed the bedroom all those years ago, when Trunks was still a baby. She didn't have to worry about either Trunks nor Bulla hearing their parents getting it on like how they were right now.

"You make too much noise for such a small woman, Bulma." She heard Vegeta say as she came down from her intense orgasm. 

"Shut up, you love it when I make noise. It gets you going…." She answered, still trying to get her breathing under control, looking at her husband.

"Tch, vulgar woman."

"You wouldn't have me any other way." Bulma giggled.

"Hmmm…." Of course he wouldn't, but he'll never admit to it. "But…."

"But…?"

"I want to fuck you so hard it will have you speechless." Vegeta said, looking away from her as his cheeks and ears turned pink.

Even after all these years, him telling her what he sexually wanted to do to her, still got him all flustered. Cute!

"Why don't you, then?" Came out her breathless whisper. 

Vegeta turned his head slowly towards hers and when ebony met blue, he smirked devilishly. With unpredictable speed, he moved to sit on his haunches and pulled her up to straddle him. He held her waist with one arm while the other travelled down in between their bodies. "You're so wet, my love."

"Yesss, Geta…. I'm always wet for you!" 

Without warning, Vegeta guided his rock hard cock into Bulma's tight wet heat, both gasping when he slid to the hilt. 

Bulma threw her head back and Vegeta kissed her neck. 

"Look at me." He said and she obeyed, kissing her softly on the lips. "I hope you're ready, woman."

"I am, Vegeta!" Sliding her arms around his neck

He grabbed her hips and wildy thrusted in and out of her, Bulma holding on, trying to keep up with him. 

"Is that all you got?" She gasped with each thrust.

"No." Vegeta answered, powering up to Super Saiyan 2, skipping his first form. "I got a lot more, wife." Making eye contact with her.

Bulma felt his cock growing harder and bigger inside of her. She moaned. "Yes, Vegeta! Take me!" She recklessly started bouncing on his cock, making him grunt.

"Shut up, Bulma." 

"Make me, Vegeta!"

His eyes flashed dangerously before Bulma found herself flat on her back on the bed, legs on his shoulders. He powered up to his God form and relentlessly pounded into her. 

Bulma's mouth fell open, gasping with each thrust, feeling her insides quiver. 

Every snap of his hips, had her feeling like she was about to burst, but she still wanted more. She knew Vegeta also had more in him, so she decided to egg him on one last time. 

"Is that all you've got? As hard as you can go?" Came out her breathless whisper.

Vegeta stopped and narrowed his eyes at her. "Damn woman. Always running your damn mouth!" He pulled out of her and powered up to SSBlue.

No matter how many times she has seen it already, the sight would always be glorious. He gazed down at her and she stared at his blue hair and blue eyes.

Suddenly she found herself on all fours as Vegeta leaned over her. "I'll shut that pretty little mouth of yours real quick, baby." Whispered in her ear before she felt his thick cock penetrating her. She tried to crawl away, but Vegeta grabbed a hold of her hips and slid to the hilt. Bulma moaned and he sighed.

"You feel so good, my Queen. So fucking tight!" He slowly slid in and out of her, picking up the pace every time he thrusted into her. 

The only sound coming from Bulma were her small moans and groans. "Oh, I can't hear you running your mouth anymore, baby. Is it too much for you?"

Bulma couldn't a word out as Vegeta pistoned in and out of her. She grabbed the sheets, clinging on for dear life while Vegeta held her hips in a tight grip. He leaned over her and kissed her neck. One hand traveled around to her clit, putting pressure on it while making circles in time with his thrusts.

Vegeta heard the ripping of the bedsheet. "Oh, this finally has you speechless, huh? You also ripped the sheets, baby…."

"Hmmmm…. M-more…. my K-King!" She managed to say.

Vegeta swallowed hard and pulled out again, flipping her onto her back. He slid off the bed, roughly grabbing her legs towards the edge, one leg on his shoulder while he held the other down on the bed. He took hold of his cock and locked his blue eyes with hers, smirking as he slapped his cock on her pussy. She jolted and he chuckled, sliding inside her again and roughly fucked her. 

Bulma's hand tried to grab anything that would make her get out of his hold, but the grip he had on her was too strong. She then just grabbed onto his arms, digging her nails into his flesh. Vegeta's hands traveled to her stomach and planted his hands flat, holding her down. He wildly lost himself inside her, she soundlessly screamed as Vegeta hit every spot.

Vegeta watched his wife's face, pleasure visible. "Bulma…. Look at me, baby. Open those eyes." And she did. "Cum with me, baby."

One hand reached her clit again, rubbing in time his hard thrusts. In just a matter of seconds they came together, Bulma letting out a hoarse scream and Vegeta grunting, falling on top of her as he went back to his base form.

Without pulling out, he rolled them over so he laid on his back with Bulma sprawled on top of him. "Hmm…. Nothing to say?"

Bulma slapped his chest. "Shut up." She whispered breathlessly. 

"We can go again." He chuckled and she held up her hand, indicating she meant for him to give her 5 minutes before she could go again. "I should always do this, it shuts you right up." He smirked.

"Jerk!" Bulma slapped his chest again.

"You wouldn't have me any other way."

"Hmmm…." Was the last thing he heard from her, because she fell asleep right after.

  
  


_I guess I did fuck her hard enough that she was speechless and now has fallen asleep._


End file.
